


Of Ice and Flame

by kookiewriter97



Category: Jack Frost (1979), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiewriter97/pseuds/kookiewriter97
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He would vehemently deny this if ever asked, but there is very little that Yoongi loves more than reading. When you've lived as long as he has, through all of the greats, from Shakespeare to Poe and Twain it'd be virtually impossible to not develop a love of literature.

Not to mention the fact that when you live at the North Pole, there isn't much to do.

Yoongi sighed as his brown eyes scanned through the dusty shelves near the domed roof of North's Master Library. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he was looking for, he had already read most of the books in here. The Hobbit, just not his style. Les Miserables, read several times in several different languages. The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin? Seemed a little supercilious when you had been Twain's inspiration for Huck.

The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe for the 4th time this season? Why not.

He pulled the dusty novel off the shelf in one fluid motion even as he began to float slowly back down to the floor several stories below him. Once back on the ground Yoongi settled down onto a red, plush armchair, turned on the desk lamp next to him, and delved into the adventures of the Pevensie children once more.

3 hours later and he had left Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmond on their thrones at Car Paravel and he himself was once again left with nothing to do.

He still had 8 hours until the Meeting of the Guardians and knew that he could easily finish another 3 books in that time if he really wanted to. But what was the point?

Even though he knew that he would regret it later that night when he was unable to fall asleep, he knew he had no other choice if he wanted to pass the time quickly. With a huff, he lounged back into his chair and shut his eyes hoping to sleep the hours away.

Yoongi woke several hours later to the sound of the clock tower chiming the 6 o'clock hour. He shot up out of his armchair disoriented, with his silver-grey hair disheveled and clothes askew. He was late!

Several minutes later he burst into the Briefing Room disrupting the arguing Guardians within. Bunny with his big brown, doe-like eyes was cowering in a corner of the room chewing nervously on a rather large carrot. Sandy, the tiniest member of the Guardian's lay curled up in his armchair fast asleep. While the mischievous Tooth Fairy flitted in and out of invisibility around the room pushing the others over and stealing their drinks and treats. The rest of the Guardians; North, Eros, and Stark all stood before the large conference table arguing and yelling at one another about who would direct the meeting if Yoongi did not show up.

"Really guys, I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do!" Yoongi said as he took in the scene before him.

Immediately the arguing increased as the three older Guardians began speaking over each other blaming the others.

"That's enough," he said his voice barely a whisper but the flash of blue in his eyes and the cold breeze that filled the room was enough to get the attention of the other young men and the room quickly fell silent. "Take your seats and let's get this meeting started. We have less than 12 hours before the sun begins to rise and the moon is no longer full."


	2. Chapter 2

The Winter Solstice Guardian Meeting had come and gone, he had spent hours with his friends and comrades discussing the coming year and what they had planned for the inhabitants of this world. For Yoongi the beginning of the Winter Solstice meant that his confinement was ending and he could finally leave the North. 

After months of reading the same books, walking the same streets and alleyways, and living what seemed the same day over and over again, he was finally able to escape. He had six months of freedom before the Summer Solstice came and he must once more return to The North to rest, gather his strength, and fuel the frost within himself. 

And he knew just what he wanted to do with his free time. As much as he loved to read, he couldn't wait to get out into the world, into the fresh air, the cloudy skies, and snow-covered lands. 

Yoongi had had every intention of heading south and paying his friend Bunny a visit. But you know what they say about the best-laid plans. 

\---

Somehow he had ended up here laying in the snow of an empty field; his legs, his arms, his face; everything hurting. It felt as if there was a fire coursing through his entire body. He was barely conscious enough to remember that he could use the snow around him to strengthen himself and slowly heal his body. 

Even as he did this, his eyes glowing a cerulean blue as he used his powers, he could feel their presence nearby. The Hakan who had surrounded him and beat him before he’d even had a chance to realize what was happening. 

They’d come out of nowhere, the four Fire Spirits, who already larger than him, had quickly gotten him down on the ground. And even with his element surrounding him and power surging within him, it hadn’t been enough. 

The leader of the group, Greyson, now stood above him smirking as Yoongi desperately tried to repair the damage that had been done to his body. Yoongi half expected Greyson to start in on him again. He was much taller than Yoongi, a staggering 6 ft 7. Clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red hoodie, the boy looked almost innocent. That is until you noticed his emerald eyes lit up with malice.

Yoongi straddling the line between conscious and oblivion could only muster the strength to utter one word. “Why?” 

He screamed as the man brought the flame lit in his hand down onto his back charring his navy blue hoodie, penetrating through the dense material, soaking into his skin and ruining the flesh beneath. 

“You know why, you Son of a Bitch!” the other boy bellowed as he brought the flame down to lick along Yoomgi’s arms. “First you stole her from me and then you leave her here, disappear for six months without so much as a goodbye!” 

In an instant, even amid the blackness encroaching upon him and the smell of his burning flesh all around him, he realized what, who the older boy was talking about. 

And as he finally sunk into the blackness he heard Greyson’s next words and knew that he was probably going to die. “Maybe this will teach you a lesson.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi woke slowly, each part of his body slowly coming back to life, and with each reawakening came the subsequent surge of pain. By some miracle, Greyson had left him alive and alone in the snow-filled clearing. This ambush had been a warning. A warning to stay away from Aeris. 

An hour later Yoongi stumbled into The Bramble, the stretch of land where Bunny resided. Upon seeing him two of the guards rushed forward to catch him as he fell to his knees. The two guards practically dragged Yoongi into the Palace and before their leader. 

Bunny immediately fell to his knees beside Yoongi reaching over to pull his hood away. He closed his eyes as he heard the gasps from his friend and the guards spread around the room. From the amount of pain, he was in he could only imagine what they were seeing. 

His friend immediately jumped into action without hesitation. All Yoongi could do was watch through a pain-filled haze as Bunny ordered that he be immediately carried out into the snow and covered in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking his eyes open, Yoongi first noticed how good he felt. He could feel the rush of ice and frost flushing through his veins healing him from the inside out. This is why he couldn't leave The North outside of the winter solstice; without the snow and ice covering the ground the world would have now been short a Guardian. He would have never been able to recover from those injuries. 

As he shifted to sit up in the snow, he realized that he was no longer wearing his hoodie. In fact, he had been stripped down to his silver silken boxers. He raised a silent thanks to Khione, God of Ice, that he had been unconscious when the clothes and more than likely large strips of his flesh had been pealed off. 

He over-estimated his recovery as he tried to stand too quickly and immediately fell back down into the snow with a groan. The cuts, burns, and bruises may have healed but the soreness still lingered; it would be a while before he could leave the snow completely.

A second later Bunny came rushing over placing his hands on Yoongi's chest and pushing him flat on his back atop the ice and snow. "What are you doing Yoon? You can't get up yet! Your wounds have barely just started to heal." 

At the unshed tears clearly shinning in his friend's eyes, Yoongi stopped struggling to get up and relaxed back into the coldness surrounding him. "It's ok Bunny. I know I probably scared the crap out of you showing up like that but I'm alright now, you saved me. Thank you." 

The beautiful boy looked away as the tears began to spill from his big brown eyes. "You don't, you don't understand Yoon. Did you know that you have no heartbeat?! I...I thought that you were dead."

Yoongi immediately felt a crushing sense of guilt. Everyone at The North knew that his heart was frozen and therefore didn't actually beat. It hadn't even occurred to him to warn Bunny. 

He sat back up, placing his fingers under the boy's chin to lift his gaze to him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that I scared you. I should have warned you. I'm sorry that I showed up like that, I just didn't know where else to go."

"No, no! Don't say that." The other boy said as he scrambled to climb onto Yoongi's lap, ignoring the cold seeping through his clothes to wrap his arms around his best friend. "I'm glad you came here. You know you can always come here. I was just scared. What happened to you Yoongi?" 

Yoongi barely heard the last of the words as they were muffled by the other boy's face nuzzling into his neck. He fell back into the snow dragging Bunny down on top of him as he thought back on the events of the last several hours. 

"I was so excited to finally be able to get out of The North for the solstice that I rushed leaving without even thinking about where I was going. I was headed down here to see you anyway but wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and before I realized it, I had wandered into Hakan territory and Greyson and his friends had surrounded me."

At this Bunny sat up, legs straddling Yoongi's hips. "Greyson? Greyson did this to you? But, but why would he...Aeris. He did this because of Aeris? That's crazy! It's been over a year since she chose you over him. He hasn't gotten over that yet?" 

Yoongi lay in the snow with his hands behind his head, relaxed, allowing the healing properties of the ice and snow to flow through him. "Apparently, neither of them were too happy about my leaving Aeris to go back to The North." 

"But that's, that's crazy! They know that you always have to go back when Summer Solstice comes around. You would die if you didn't." Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"You're right they do know that. But apparently, Greyson is still recovering from his unrequited love and Aeris... I don't actually know about Aeris. But given our last conversation, she probably isn't very happy with me either."

He sucked in a deep breath moaning softly as the cold, chilly air hit his lungs in that delicious way. "What you don't know, what I haven't told any of you is that Aeris offered to leave Eldur to move to The North with me. She offered to give up her powers."


End file.
